erpgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
Change Log Note that some of these changes have yet to be released to the public. v. 0.3.3 (7/24/2014) * Finished the Skills/Spells manager and all of its custom blocks. v. 0.3.2 (7/23/2014) * Created the Skills/Spells tab for the Database. * Made the Database slightly larger to accommodate the new Skills/Spells tab. * Redid some of the GUI for every single tab to go with the new size increase. * Fixed some typos on some of the tabs. * Updated the Database Loader to load Skills and Spells. * Created the Skills and Spells Manager behavior, which controls the retrieval of information about skills and spells. v. 0.3.0 - 0.3.1 (7/23/2014) * Created the Save Loader Manager behavior, which controls setting the position of the player when loading a game and will also handle the opening of chests that have already been opened. * Database Loader behavior has been modified to initialize a list for storing opened chests. * Added in saving for chests. * Modified the Item Manager to now include two new custom blocks for usage with Status Effects. * Modified the Inventory Manager to allow items to add/remove status effects from party members. * Modified the Status Effects Tab of the database to now have an Effect Length Variance. * Modified the Status Effect Manager to include a new custom block for obtaining an effect's length variance. * Modified the Battle Manager to utilize the new Effect Length Variance when adding a status effect. v. 0.2.9 (7/21/2014) * Modified the Pause Menu Manager to set default controls if none have been selected. * Modified the Dialog Menu Manager to have default values for some of the customizable options and to set default controls if none have been selected. * Modified the Shopkeeper Actor Behavior to have a default value for the Distance From Player attribute. * Created a new actor behavior (and actor) that allows the player to talk to non-shopkeeper NPCs. * Fixed minor issue with Shopkeeper behavior. * Fixed a bug in the Dialog System that, when repeatedly having talked to an NPC, would start scrunching the dialog lines together until the game crashed. * Fixed another bug in the Dialog System that would incorrectly display the name box when set to display on the bottom. * New Version Ready for Release! (Minus Status Effect stuff, which is still a WIP) v. 0.2.8 (7/19/2014) * Modified the Database so that it can be resized as needed. v. 0.2.7 (7/15/2014) * Items Tab was modified. The status effect options have returned to the tab! * Battle Manager was created for status effect application and removal. * Status Effects can now be added/removed from a character via code block. * Code implemented to decrement the length of any applied stat from a character via code block and remove those effects that have had their length expire (reach 0). v. 0.2.6 (6/29/2014) * Status Effect tab was modified slightly. Added in a new scope option that should have been there. * Status Effect Manager created and finished. Added in to the Database Loader. v. 0.2.5 (6/27/2014) * Status Effect tab for the database is done. 'v. 0.2.5 (6/16/2014)' *The Pause Menu, Item Menu, and Equipment Menu now allow you to hold a key to scroll through each list. *The Shop Menu now allows you to hold the up/down keys to scroll through items. Holding down right/left keys will also change quantities. 'v. 0.2.4 (5/17/2014)' *Finished the Shops (except for another feature we want added in) *Fixed long-standing issue with Inventory Manager that would incorrectly give items. *Added in a sound effect for when choosing an equipment slot in the Equipment Menu. *Repositioned the appearance of items in the Item Menu and fixed issue where you could see the item off the bottom of the screen. *Fixed a bug causing a display issue with the new Party Select Menu within the Item Menu. *Party members now have their portraits, names, levels, health, and magic drawn on the main Pause Menu. *Ready for release! 'v. 0.2.3 (5/16/2014)' *Fixed a glitch with the Equipment menu option where stat changes weren't being displayed properly *Fixed a small glitch with the Item Inventory in which it was incorrectly creating stacks of items *Worked on the Shop menu. *Modified controls so that Z and Enter both can be used as the same control. 'v. 0.2.2 (5/15/2014)' *Created a Shopkeeper behavior *Started working on the Shop Manager 'v. 0.2.1 (5/12/2014)' *Added in the option to enable/disallow the Pause Menu *Save Game option in the pause screen now saves the game! *Changes were made to the Database Loader. It now comes with two custom blocks. **One is for when loading a save file (so any database changes are loaded, but any items collected/equipped/etc aren't overwritten) **The other is for when creating a new game (to initialize the necessary game attributes) *Changes made to title screen: New Game and Load Game. **New Game demonstrates how to start a new game **Load Game demonstrates how to load the information from a saved game. 'v. 0.2.0 (4/14/2014)' *Added in new blocks for new window types for the Dialog Behavior. *The new Dialog Behavior is now''' complete!' *Quit Game option in the pause screen now quits the game, using new Dialog Behavior! *Modified the GUI of the database a bit more, added in a few new features. 'v. 0.1.9 (4/5/2014 and 4/6/2014) *Added in new blocks for new window types for the Dialog Behavior. *Fixed the word wrap code to work with the new custom codes feature. '''v. 0.1.8 (3/31/2014) *Removed the old Dialog Behavior. *Added in a new Dialog Behavior (scene version). *Added in new features for the new Dialog Behavior. *Fixed some bugs. *Created a new GUI for the Dialog Tab text editor. 'v. 0.1.7 (3/27/2014)' *Added in descriptions for actor behaviors so they will be less confusing. *Modified the equipment menu behaviors. Multiple characters can no longer equip the same item. *Modified the equipment menu behaviors. Stat changes are now displayed when selecting equipment. *Items can now be used provided that the scope is set to "One Ally," "All Allies," or "All." *Modified the database to now load and save from/to extras/ERC/Images/Faces/ *Added a new feature to the Characters Tab of the Database. The new feature will automatically update your old database files to be compatible with the new version, so you wont have to do anything extra/start over. (We'll try and keep it like this too!) 'v. 0.1.6 (3/25/2014)' *Added a new feature to the Items Tab of the Database. The new feature will automatically update your old database files to be compatible with the new version, so you wont have to do anything extra/start over. (We'll try and keep it like this too!) 'v. 0.1.5 (3/24/2014)' *Changed the database to now load and save from/to extras/ERC/Data *Changed the kit to now load database files from extras/ERC/Data *Added in an image for the Stencyl project. (About time!) Note for current users: This requires you to manually move any of your old database files from the extras folder to extras/ERC/Data prior to opening the ERC Database, unless you want to start from scratch. 'v. 0.1.4 (3/17/2014)' *Fixed another bug, this one pertaining to equipment. 'v. 0.1.3 (2/23/2014)' *Fixed two more bugs, both pertaining to equipment *Added in default settings for the Equipment Slot Names in the Database Information Loader behavior. 'v. 0.1.2 (2/22/2014)' *Fixed two different bugs pertaining to equipment and party management.